The Diary of Sakura
by babystyle
Summary: Syaoran fell in love, but she made him promise not to. Syaoran doesn't know she has two years to live. I made the story into 1 chapter & changed the characters' names from my original story. FINISH
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary,

I feel like I have a good life. My mother made us move, but it's alright I didn't have much friends back there anyway. I'll be fine. I'm an only child though so it tends to get lonely. I really hope I get to make friends. Maybe the pain of loneliness will disappear. Why do I say I have a good life then? At least I'm not completely alone. I have God by my side. That's all I need.

Sakura

Mother said, "Sakura, come back here right now!" She threw a slipper at me and missed. She grabbed my arm and hit me hard with her other slipper. I winced and cried in pain. You think I had done something horrible, right? I don't know. Unless you think coming home two minutes late was a crime, then I don't know.

Mother yelled, "You're always disobeying me! You're no good and useless! Get upstairs and study, you stupid brat." I tried not to cry. Dealing with this for the past fifteen years, I learned not to cry about it. I don't know what to do about her. You would think my father would defend me but he's dead. Why? Cancer. Unfortunately, it's hereditary. I have cancer too.

I sighed to myself. I already finished my work. I'm a straight A student so I don't need to study. I know the materials from the back of my head. I always pay attention to the lectures. Besides, what else can I do in this miserable place?

"Sakura, I hate you! You're already dying so just die now! You're wasting my money with all these medical bills! Can't you just die now? Just die and leave me your father's money!" I woke up to her beating. What the hell was this? All I did was sleep! What the-. No time to finish my thought. She just hit me again. Oh God, the pain! Just stop it! Somebody, please!

"Why the hell did you get left with your father's money! It should be my name under that will! I was the one who was there for him! He would've gotten that surgery if you didn't run up the bills! You put the whole family to hell! You're the damn curse!" I really wanted to talk back but I refuse to stoop low to her level. I can say so much but I won't. It's so funny how she's like this at home. But at parties or whatever, she shows me off like I'm some kind of trophy. Beauty is all I have for me. Funny thing is, I'm not even all that pretty. She finally left me alone and I got up to make breakfast. This new apartment really sucks. Hopefully school will be good. I'm really looking forward to school.

Dear Diary,

School wasn't what I expected it to be. But, various events occured. I'm thankful that it wasn't bad. I made friends and enemies. It was pretty interesting. That's all I have to say for today. Thank the Lord that he is always watching over me. I know that without pain, there would be no compassion. I met this guy named Syaoran. He was really cool.

Sakura

Teacher said, "We'll be having a new student today. Her name is Sakura. She is fifteen years old." Everyone just stared at me as if they have never seen another human before. I couldn't tell if they were having a good impression or a bad one. She went on with her lesson about history. It was really easy. All there was to it was just memorizing facts. Later on, it was lunch time and I found a table with no one sitting there. I took out my sandwich and suddenly a girl went up to me. She looked fairly pretty and would probably catch the eyes of every guy in the room if she wanted to.

"Excuse me, but my friends and I sit here. You're not my friend so could you please move?"

I replied, "There's another table over there. What's so special about this one?"

She gave me a smirk, "This table happens to be in the center of the cafeteria."

I shrugged, "I guess you like being in the center of everything."

She said, "Are you trying to be sassy with me?"

I gave a small smile, "You're judging me so I'll judge you." She gave me a dirty look. I really wasn't trying to get on her bad side, but I just can't stand people with bad manners. She was pretty so why can't she have a pretty personality to go with her pretty looks? I guess looks is all there is to her.

She asked, "What's your name?"

I said, "Sakura and who do I owe the pleasure to?"

She smirked again, "Name's Serenity. Remember that name."

I said, "I'm done with my sandwich. You can have this table." She gave me a disgusted look and I walked away from her. I can tell having her around will make my school more interesting. This guy walked up to me. He was good looking enough to be a model. He had dark hair but had green eyes. I thought it was an interesting combination. He flashed a smile at me but I didn't want to think much of it. If I had looked into his eyes, I probably would have fallen for him but I didn't look.

I asked, "My name's Sakura. What is your name?"

He responded, "The name's Syaoran." I nodded and shook his hand. I smiled and walked away. He called out, "Sakura, where are you going?"

I said, "Well, just going to sit on the bench." He sat down next to me. This guy seem persistent to strike a conversation. I was amused that someone would want to so I let him sit.

Syaoran said, "I liked how you stood up to her. People normally would just kiss her feet."

I smirked, "Then, why aren't you kissing her feet?"

Syaoran laughed, "I did in the past. We used to date but now that's over. I can't stand her attitude. Really, she used to be a sweet girl but that's all changed when we entered high school."

I said, "Why are you interested in talking to me?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Why do you care for my reason?"

I replied, "Why can't you find someone else to talk to?"

Syaoran said, "Why can't you just let me talk to you?"

I replied, "Why can't you just-" I couldn't think of a question to respond with and he just laughed at me, "Oh, you didn't have to laugh at me!"

Syaoran said, "I thought it was cute."

I said, "You came up to me because you thought I was cute?"

Syaoran shrugged, "You're pretty, I'll admit. But, I also thought you were a nice girl to associate with."

I smiled, "I rather walk alone. It's alright, Syaoran. But, it was nice meeting you."

Syaoran said, "How about having a friend? Would that be alright?"

I said, "Don't love me."

Syaoran laughed, "I'm asking for friendship, not to get married."

I gave a small laugh, "Alright, then. Promise me."

Syaoran looked at me weirdly, "Why should I make that promise?"

I smiled, "Fine, don't be friends."

Syaoran laughed, "Fine fine, I promise." I walked away and Serenity walked up to me. Why do people have a way of coming up to me? What is it on me that's attracting people?

Serenity said, "Why did I just see you talk to Syaoran?"

I replied, "You didn't. He talked to me."

Serenity said, "First my lunch table, then Syaoran."

I looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

She said, "You do not just walk into a school and take things from people."

I said, "The lunch table is not your property and Syaoran is not something you can own. What's wrong with you?"

She looked at me with a disgusted look, "Who do you think you are?"

I replied, "I am not going to take this from you. A pretty girl with an ugly soul isn't worth a second glance." So much for first day of school.

I woke up the next day. My mother didn't abuse me. She already left for work. Wait, what time is it? YOU GOT TO ME KIDDING ME! I'M ALREADY THIRTY MINUTES LATE! I ran to school in my pajamas after going to the bathroom. It was pink and grey pajamas but I didn't care. I am late! I'm going to be in so much trouble with my mother tonight.

Mother yelled, "How could you get detention! Ever heard of an alarm clock!" Another hit. God, all the scars on my arms! It just healed and now it's bleeding. What a beautiful color, crimson red. It's the only color that I feel everyday, pain.

I cried, "Mother! I'm sorry. Mother, please stop it!"

Mother exclaimed, "You're not getting dinner tonight!" She slammed the door and locked it. I was in my room in the dark. I still refuse the thought of death! I just wish I had enough money to get out of here. I can't even afford an alarm clock. I wish I can touch my father's money but my mother won't tell me where to go. She's afraid that I'll leave. She knows if I die, the money will go to her. Selfish woman. I sat in the corner of the windowstill looking out the window. The sunset was beautiful. I fell asleep without bothering to study.

I walked to school with a bright new day. The history test was pretty hard since I didn't study. I guessed on every question. Does it really matter anyway? I'm going to be yelled at no matter what I do. During lunch, I fell asleep beneath a tree.

Syaoran woked me up, "Sakura, are you alright?" I slowly opened my eyes. He was kneeling in front of me.

I groaned, "Did you have to wake me up? I was having the best moment of my life!"

Syaoran chuckled, "In your sleep?"

I gave a small laugh, "Why are you here anyway? Go hang out with your friends. I want time alone."

Syaoran said, "You get sleep every night. How much do you get with me?"

I replied, "Do you really want to hang out with me?" Syaoran looked into my eyes.

Syaoran said, "Your eyes, they're so sad."

I looked away, "I'm alright."

Syaoran said, "You don't really get sleep every night do you?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "Syaoran, I'm fine."

Syaoran shrugged, "Alright, Sakura." The history teacher went up to me.

She said, "Sakura, what did your old school teach you?"

I replied, "Did I do badly on the test?"

She shook her head, "No, you have a perfect score. Why is that?"

I looked at her in confusement, "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

She said, "No one has ever received such a high score, especially one like yourself who never pays attention in class."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Syaoran looked at me, "You're the first student to receive a perfect score!"

I said, "What the hell is it with people and perfect scores?"

Syaoran shrugged, "It's just impossible in this school. They make it twice as hard than it should be. Even genuis Amy never got a perfect score and she can speak in ten languages."

I laughed, "Probably luck." The bell rang and we headed back inside the school. It was a boring class. I never enjoyed math. I kept glancing out the window. It was a pretty scenery, with all the flowers falling from the trees.

The teacher yelled, "Sakura, what is the answer!"

I looked at the board and said, "Zero."

The teacher looked at me with confusement on his face, "You weren't even listening. How did you get that so fast?"

I shrugged, "Lucky guess."

Serenity smirked, "You don't have to act so cool, Sakura. It's not working."

I said, "It's easy for those who has a brain to comprehend. I bet you can't even spell comprehend." She glared at me as the class laughed. I swear, I don't mean to act 'cool' or whatever. I just want to be left alone.

After school, Syaoran caught up with me as I was walking home. Syaoran said, "Sakura, can I walk you home?"

I said, "Why not go with your friends?"

Syaoran smiled, "If I recall, you are my friend."

I sighed, "You're never going to leave me alone are you?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Now that's going to make me want to walk you home everyday."

I laughed, "It's nice to have someone care."

Syaoran said, "There's just something about you."

I looked at him, "I told you not to-"

Syaoran laughed, "I didn't say that I was in love! There's just something about you that I don't want to leave alone. That's all."

I said, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Syaoran said, "You are weird. Cute, but weird."

I smiled, "This is my house. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I walked inside.

Mother yelled at me, "Who is that?"

I said, "Just a classmate from school." Of course, she hit me. I think she does it for the fun of it. Really, it's like she's beating me to my death. God, maybe I should just kill myself right now. Save herself the trouble.

She said, "He better not be your boyfriend!"

I said, "Why should you care?"

She replied, "Because you're good for nothing! You don't deserve to have a boyfriend! Nor do you deserve to have friends! God, just die already!"

I got upset, "Why the hell do you want me to do so quickly! Can't you think of others for once?"

She exclaimed, "You're the one running off thinking you're all that!" I really wanted to slap her. First, Serenity says this stuff and now my mother. What impression have I given that I assume that I am all 'that'?

I yelled, "If you want me to go, I'll go!"

She said, "You have just given me the best day of my life!" I walked out of the house. I already had my money in my pants and that's all I had. She wouldn't even support me by buying a damn pillow for a broken bed. Great, I walk back outside of the house and it's raining. Just five minutes ago, it was just cloudy. Just great. WIthout pain, there would be no compassion. Who the hell would have compassion for me? There's nothing here but pain.

I sat on this bench after walking for two hours. I really had no place to go. I have no one to turn to either. Oh wow, I just found this shed! Maybe there is hope for me after all. I walked into it and no one seem to be living in it. I sat here and watch the rain just fall down. It falls like the tears falling from my soul. How painful the sound of it all. I crawled into a little ball and fell asleep. I woke up and it was time for school. Just great.

Lately, Syaoran have been walking me home. But, I would pretend that I still live in my house. After he leaves, I would run back to the shed and keep comfort there. It's been three months and somehow I am surviving. I took showers in school. I ate the leftovers that my friends didn't want. Yes, I actually bothered to make friends. I was in this little group that they would call 'crew'. I thought it was cute of them actually. It would be Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu.

After school, we all sat under the tree. Mei Ling said, "School is such a drag."

Rika giggled, "You said it. But, the English teacher is so cute!"

Chiharu replied, "To think that he's only twenty!"

Mei Ling said, "God, my father is being so messed up!"

I said, "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

Tomoyo sighed, "Her father did something worse than that!"

My eyes widened, "He tried to kill you?"

Mei Ling giggled, "You're so cute, Sakura. No, he just refused to give me $500 just because I wanted to get this cute purse."

Tomoyo said, "If you have seen it, you would die!"

Mei Ling nodded, "How could my father have said no to such a beauty!"

I sighed, "You girls make me wonder." Gee, what the hell is wrong with them? I would be lucky to even hold a dollar.

Mei Ling sighed, "I'm so bored." I think she enjoys complaining. This is the third complaint of the conversation. Why I put up with them, I have no idea.

Rika giggled, "We can go to the Teens Club."

Tomoyo smiled, "You always come up with the best ideas!"

I asked, "What is that place?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "You do not know that place?"

Rika gasped, "How do you not know?"

Mei Ling said, "Relax. She's still new here. There, is _the_ hangout of all places. You can watch people perform and eat and just pretty much, hang out. Well how about it?"

I said, "You can perform?"

Chiharu nodded, "You can challenge those who's performing. But there's no point anymore. Serenity pretty much took over and always win!"

Mei Ling sighed, "Let's go already! I'm so bored!" This is the fourth complaint in the conversation. I'm about ready to strangle her. We arrived at the Teens Club. It was an interesting sight. I had to admit, I was a little impressed. I saw Syaoran there and he waved at me.

I smiled, "I didn't know you would come here."

Syaoran said jokingly, "I'd ask you out to this place, but you said not to fall in love with you."

I gave a small laugh, "You're a loser."

Tomoyo sighed, "Serenity's up there singing, again!"

Rika said, "Nice voice, hate her." Serenity was finished singing.

She smiled, "Does anyone else want to challenge me?" I was sick of her. I can't take her anymore. I gave her a dirty look.

Serenity said, "Aw, Sakura. It's alright. I know you want to beat me but I understand that not all of us can have natural talents."

I said, "You want me to come up there?"

She shrugged, "Do you have what it takes?" I started walking, but Syaoran grabbed my wrist.

He said, "She has never lost. She's been in so many competitions and never lost!"

I said, "I don't see her as a celebrity star. I see her as a sore winner." I went up there and took the mic.

Serenity smiled, "You can pick whatever song from the karoke.

I said, "I think I know what to do, thank you."

Serenity said, "Oh, how about to make it interesting? I'll pick a song for you."

I said, "Sure, why not?" On the screen, it flashed _If Only_. Everyone gasped.

Mei Ling yelled, "Serenity, don't give her that song! No one can pull it off except for the artist herself!"

Serenity smirked, "Sakura thinks she has what it takes. Let her do it."

I smiled, "I got it, Mei Ling."

Tomoyo said, "But it goes so high!"

I said, "I got it." I started to sing:

_I walk down this road, with everyone passing me by,_

_But all my life, no one has ever realize I exist,_

_Can someone see me?_

_Can anyone hear my cries?_

_I see him walking by,_

_But to the world,_

_I am just a shadow in the crowd,_

_What do I have to do,_

_To find the star to wish upon,_

_I want to be able to live,_

_I need you to be the air I need to breathe,_

_I need you to be the beat to keep my heart going,_

_When will you walk into my life and save me,_

_When will you look into my eyes and realize,_

_Before I begin to fade away and die,_

_Time doesn't want to turn back,_

_It never stops for anyone,_

_I keep on running,_

_But it's never the end,_

_Has God chosen the wrong path for me,_

_Is he going to just pass me by?_

_I need you to be the air I need to breathe,_

_I need you to be the beat to keep my heart going,_

_When will you walk into my life and save me,_

_When will you look into my eyes and realize,_

_Before I begin to fade away and die..._

_Before I begin to fade away and die._

Syaoran thought, "She has the most...beautiful voice I ever heard."

Mei Ling saw the look on his face, "Like an angel, don't you think?"

Syaoran nodded, "An angel can't even compare to her."

Serenity scowled, "What the hell?"

Mei Ling smirked, "Looks like you got yourself a rival, Serenity." Serenity glared and walked away.

Tomoyo said, "Syaoran, why don't you ask her out?"

Syaoran sighed, "I promised her a long time ago that I wouldn't fall in love with her."

Rika shooked her head, "You have broken that promise already. But, you didn't promise her that you wouldn't tell her."

Syaoran said, "I didn't break my promise."

Mei Ling sighed, "Syaoran, please don't deny it. I know you do want her."

Chiharu said, "What kind of idiot would deny you? You're the hottest guy in school."

Syaoran laughed, "Hot, huh? Not enough for her."

Mei Ling said, "Why would she want you to promise her something like that?"

Syaoran sighed, "I don't know."

Mei Ling said, "Why don't you ask her?"

Syaoran nodded, "Alright, I will." I came down and smiled.

I said, "Sorry if I didn't do so well."

Rika and Tomoyo hugged me, "Are you crazy! You did so good! You have such an awesome voice! Why didn't you tell us?"

I blushed, "I didn't know..."

Mei Ling said, "Now, that's what you call natural talents. Wonder what the hell Serenity was thinking. She's the one who has taken voice lessons."

Chiharu giggled, "It'll take more than lessons to fix up her voice."

Syaoran said, "Hey Sakura, do you want to talk?"

I looked at him, "Why?"

Syaoran said, "Would it be better if I can take you out for ice cream?"

I looked at him, "Are you serious?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Sure, why not? We're friends." Friend? Yeah, that's all I'm allowed to be. If only he knew why. If only the chains can be set from me.

I smiled, "Alright, after this."

Syaoran replied, "No, now."

I looked at him in disbelief, "What? Mei Ling and the crew are with us!"

Mei Ling smiled, "No, it's alright. Go on ahead." He took my hand. I blushed and he led me away from her.

Serenity said, "No, I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

Syaoran sighed, "Get out of the way."

Serenity cried, "No! It's supposed to be you and me!"

Syaoran glared, "Get out of the way, Serenity." Oh wow, I have never seen him like this. He must really dislike her. We walked out of the club.

I said, "Syaoran, am I the reason why she's upset with you?"

Syaoran shrugged, "She's all about being superficial and money. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

I smiled, "I still want to be friends with her."

Syaoran looked at me in disbelief, "What? She's put crap in front of your face and you still want to be what!"

I shrugged, "I don't know. There's a good side to everyone right? No one can be all bad."

Syaoran laughed,"Hang out with her and your theory may change."

I said, "Wow, you laughed."

Syaoran blushed, "What do you mean?"

I replied, "You don't really laugh much. You seem more of a loner in school."

Syaoran shrugged, "Dunno."

I said, "Why hang out with me?" It stayed silent. We got our ice cream and he paid for it. We sat on a bench and it was quiet.

Then he spoke up, "I dunno. Maybe because I like your smile."

I blushed, "Many girls like you, especially Serenity, the most popular girl in school. So why my smile?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe theirs can lit the room but yours lit my heart." I blushed and silence followed by. It wasn't an awkward silence either. The enviroment suddenly felt warm and chills went down my spine. I looked into his eyes and I felt so weak.

He said, "Your eyes are so beautiful."

I said, "It's the same as any girls."

He shooked his head, "No, I can see your soul within your eyes."

I replied, "But, I can't see your soul." Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything. This is going to lead to somewhere where it shouldn't go.

Syaoran asked, "What do you mean?" I might as well just answer from my heart.

I said, "You have this wall in front of you. I can't read you."

Syaoran asked, "It doesn't matter."

I replied, "Yes, it does matter! I want to touch your soul. I want to touch your heart!" Syaoran looked away from me. Now it was awkward silence. I wish I didn't say anything. It's not like I like him or anything. I decided to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

Syaoran said, "Sakura, don't go."

I replied, "Syaoran, I can't do this."

Syaoran said, "Can't do what?"

I said, "I can't like you, yet think about falling in love alone." He looked at me and put his hands on my waist pulling me in closer. My eyes widened as he went for a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back. I just couldn't. But, it felt so good. Suddenly, I just realized reality.

I cried, "Syaoran, what are you doing!"

Syaoran said, "What? You kissed back so don't put this all on me!"

I replied, "You can't do this."

Syaoran replied, "Can't fall for you?"

I cried, "Syaoran, you can't do this!" I ran away from him. I didn't want to turn back. I ran back to the shed and started crying. After five minutes, Syaoran walked in.

I cried, "What are you doing here! How did you know where I was?"

He said, "I followed you. Why the hell are you here?"

I said, "I live here, okay?"

He looked at me in confusement, "What? I've been walking you to the wrong house?"

I shooked my head, "I used to live there but I was kicked out by my mother! It's been several months and I am doing good so don't you dare go pitying me!"

He said, "Why didn't you come to me? You can't even call this a shelter! What do you do about the rain? It falls through!"

I shrugged, "What of it?"

He exclaimed, "Is that why you get sick a lot!"

I said, "This place has nothing to do with me being sick!"

He said, "Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you? I just want to be with you! I just want to be able to love you! I can't stop these feelings! I have fallen for you, Sakura!"

I cried, "Go away, Syaoran! You can't fall for me. Don't fall for me! It's for your own good!"

Syaoran yelled in frustration, "Tell me! Give me one good reason! I have been nothing but a good friend to you! A normal girl lets a guy fall in love! She doesn't go making him promise not to!"

I exclaimed, "That's it, Syaoran! I am not normal!"

He calmed down a little, "What are you talking about, Sakura? You're perfect."

I gave a small smile with tears falling down my face, "I'm dying, Syaoran."

He gave a small laugh, "Dying? You, a fifteen years old girl? You can't be dying. Look at you!" His voice was shaking, "You're living. You're breathing. You're moving! You're not dying."

I said, "I have cancer. I have two years left to live." Syaoran suddenly realize everything. All the puzzle finally fit together. Why I was a loner, Why I never wanted to be close to anybody. Why I didn't want him to fall in love with me.

_I smiled, "I rather walk alone. It's alright, Syaoran. But, it was nice meeting you."_

_Syaoran said, "How about having a friend? Would that be alright?"_

_I said, "Don't love me."_

_Syaoran laughed, "I'm asking for friendship, not to get married."_

_I gave a small laugh, "Alright, then. Promise me."_

_Syaoran looked at me weirdly, "Why should I make that promise?"_

_I smiled, "Fine, don't be friends."_

_Syaoran laughed, "Fine fine, I promise."_

Syaoran cried, "No, Sakura. You can't!" He took me in his arms and started crying, "Sakura, you can't die. You're like this angel! I wanted you to be my angel. You can't. You must be lying."

I said, "Stop it, Syaoran! I can't do anything about it!"

Syaoran said with the saddest look on his face, "That's why you didn't want me to love you. You didn't want me to have a broken heart when you leave."

I was sobbing, "Syaoran, don't do this. You can't fall in love with me."

Syaoran said, "It's too late. I fell in love with you from the moment I laid my eyes on you." He held on so tight and I let him be. I have accepted this a long time ago.

I said, "Syaoran, there's nothing I can do about it."

He said, "Actually, there is something we can do."

I said, "What are you talking about?"

He said, "I can support the doctors and make them find a way for the cure! All they need is money to figure it out!"

I smiled, "It's a night thought but I don't have mone-"

Syaoran interrupted me, "No, but I do. Let's just say that I'm financially stabled."

I said, "What?"

He said, "Just leave everything to me. It'll be alright. You will be able to live. I'll give you the life you need."

I cried on his shoulder, "Thank you so much."

Syaoran said, "Sakura, will you go out with me?"

I said, "Why are you doing all this for me?"

He said, "Because out of all people, I fell in love with an angel."

I smiled, "Syaoran.."

He asked, "Will you be my angel?"

I smiled again, "Yes, I will be your angel." I'm so thankful that I kept my faith in God. He really did give me a miracle. I do have hopes in living! All I need is the cure and I can be normal!

The next day, I woke up in a house. Mei Ling was by my side and I jumped up from bed.

I asked, "Where the hell am I?"

She giggled, "You're at my house. Syaoran told me that you needed a place to stay so you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

I muttered, "It just had to be at the prep's place."

Mei Ling asked, "What did you say? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

I smiled, "I just said thank you."

She giggled annoyingly, "You're welcome! This is so cool. Now we get to live together! All the other girls are so jealous!"

I said, "You really don't have to do this. I mean, really."

She said, "Nonsense! I provided you your own room. I don't know what's going on, but I trust you and Syaoran." I smiled at her. Despite her annoyance, she really is the sweetest girl I've met.

Everyday, Syaoran have given me the best time of my life. Really, he has. He walked me to the park and we'd just cuddle on the bench. When it's cold, he gave me his sweater which I've grown to love. He'd have to wrestle for it back. We would walk down the hallway together leaving Serenity jealous. She hasn't left me alone, but I don't mind her anymore. Sometimes, he would let me sleep over and I would just lie in his arms.

Syaoran said, "Sakura, I need to talk to you."

I smiled, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Syaoran said, "Listen, you know about the doctors and me supporting them for your cure?"

I nodded, "What about it?"

Syaoran said, "I have to go to Europe. There's this doctor who happens to be very close to being able to find the cure. I know we can do this, Sakura!"

I cried, "Europe! How long will you be gone?"

Syaoran said sadly, "Until there is the cure. Look, I promise I'll be back for you."

I said, "Please, keep your promise. I'll be waiting for you."

Syaoran smiled, "Anything for you to live, for you to be in my arms."

Syaoran said, "Sakura. Just hold on. What day is the day you're supposed to die?"

I replied, "May 5."

Syaoran said sadly, "It's January 5 right now. I only have five months."

I smiled, "Don't be sad, Syaoran! I'm strong. I'll hold on for you!" Syaoran kissed me and it became passionate. Little did I know, it could be the last kiss. But, I pray it won't be. He'll come back in time. It'll all work out, won't it?

I went to school sadly. It was the first in a long time that I felt empty. Today was supposed to be our one year and seven month anniversary. I'm alone here without him. I miss Syaoran. He called me everyday telling me how it was progressing. He remained loyal to me. The pain started to kick in during the month of March. It was April and I was coughing out blood violently. It was then, I was forced to be put in the hospital under the nurses' care.

Mei Ling visited me, "Oh, Sakura! You didn't tell me that you had cancer!"

I smiled, "Sorry, I didn't want to burden you with the truth."

Mei Ling said, "Where's your mother?"

I said, "She kicked me out of the house last year."

Mei Ling asked, "Where's your father?"

I said sadly, "He died of cancer. It's hereditary."

She gasped, "I'm so sorry!" Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo came into the room.

I smiled, "Thank you for visiting me."

Rika smiled, "It's your sixteenth birthday today!"

Chiharu said sadly, "I'm sorry we couldn't do a sweet sixteen for you."

Tomoyo said, "We didn't know if we should bring food or what. So, we gave you a present."

I opened it and laughed, "It's a really cute bag."

Mei Ling sighed, "I convinced my father to get the $500 bag that I wanted last year, but I figured it would be cuter on you."

I smiled, 'Thank you."

Rika giggled, "Syaoran got you something too!"

I opened it and gasped, "Oh, my God." It was an angel necklace and it was real. I started crying. It was the most beautiful present I have received.

Chiharu patted my back, "It's okay to miss him. It's okay to cry."

I cried, "Chiharu, I don't want to die. I have two weeks left!"

Rika said, "You'll be okay. He'll come back with the cure and you'll be healed!"

I smiled, "Yeah." Truthfully, it wouldn't work. It seemed too good a miracle. The only miracle I want is to just see Syaoran again.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been quite a while. Various events occurred in life. I hope that I can live by at least May 6fh. I know Syaoran will be back by May 5th whether he has the cure or not. But, to live by then, I don't know. God, I need to tell him I love him. I never did. I need him to know. He made such a big difference in my life. I no longer can go to school. There was no point in going in the first place anyway. I wasn't going to live to be in college. I'm proud of how I maintained good grades. Hopefully, Syaoran is too. Hopefully, I'll see him again._

_- Sakura_

The doctor said, "Syaoran, I have it! The cure works!"

Syaoran cried, "It's May 5th tomorrow! I have no time! I have to go!" He called a ticket for a plane.

The lady said, "I'm sorry, you can't get one until six in the evening."

Syaoran said, "I don't care. I'll take it! Is there any plane I can take right now? I need to get to Japan fast! Please, someone's going to die tomorrow. I'll pay whatever the cost!"

The lady said, "There's one in thirty minutes. It was supposed to be for my boyfriend, but alright." Syaoran found a taxi and made the driver speed to the airport. He gave the guy three times more than the usual price due to forcing him to breaking the laws. He ran into the airport.

The lady said, "There is no more tickets left."

Syaoran cried, "I'm the guy on the phone! Please, help me!"

The lady said, "Oh! Alright, this is the last ticket. Good luck, Mister!" He nodded and ran into the plane. He went to the pilot.

The pilot said, "No passenger is supposed to be here."

Syaoran said, "Look, I'll give you whatever money you want. I need you to started the plane now! Someone is dying and I need to get to her in time! So start right now!"

The pilot said, "Whatever the price?"

Syaoran yelled, "Here's a damn blank check from me! Put the price later, steer now!" The pilot nodded and the plane took off at an incredible speed.

I sighed, "Tomorrow's the day I'm going to die." Mei Ling, Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo was around my hospital bed. They were all crying but putting on a smile at the same time. It touched my heart how they're trying to be strong for me.

Mei Ling said, "Keep your hopes up! Syaoran will make it here in time!"

I groaned, "I never knew how much pain one person can receive."

Rika cried, "Sakura, you'll be alright! I know you will be! You can make it! Just hold on for Syaoran! He told us that he has the cure and that he's on his way!"

I smiled, "Really! I get to be in his arms for the last time!"

Chiharu started sobbing, "Don't say that. You will be forever in his arms! You will be here with us! God, you just turned sixteen!"

Rika cried, "Don't turn away from us! Syaoran and I are depending on you! Everyone is depending on you!"

I smiled, "I love you guys. Don't worry. I have lived my life to the fullest. And to be able to die knowing that someone out there can love me is my miracle." I started to close my eyes. The girls let me rest as they sat outside of my room.

I woke up with twice the pain and I looked at the clock. It said nine. Oh God, please. Let me see Syaoran one last time. Even if I die, it's alright. Just one last time. This is all I ask of you. I never asked for anything. I never complained about my family or about being alone! Just please, just one last time.

Syaoran thought, "God, I have two hours. Hopefully she won't die right at midnight. But, I have to make it! I have to make it in time! Why the hell couldn't this have been figured out yesterday! God damn it! She has to live."

The pilot smiled, "We'll be there in one hour and a half."

Syaoran panicked, "Are you serious! It takes forty-five minutes to reach to the hospital from the airport! I won't make it by midnight!"

He said, "What's going on?"

Syaoran cried, "I have the cure for cancer. My love is going to be dead on May 5th and I have to reach her in time! I don't want to be fifteen minutes late!"

The pilot replied, "What makes you think she'll die at midnight?"

Syaoran said, "Hey, the doctors said May 5th. Can you blame me for being paranoid? God, just keep steering this damn plane!"

I looked at the clock. It was eleven at night. No, I can feel myself falling apart. All the pain shrieking in me. I'm surprised I'm holding out for so long. If it wasn't for Syaoran, I would have let go weeks ago.

Mei Ling gave me a sad smile, "He'll make it."

I nodded, "I know." I laughed, "Don't start mourning as if you're at a funeral! I'm not dead yet!"

Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura, you're so strong. I always looked up to you."

I smile, "I'll be watching you guys. I really love you all." They bursted into tears. I sighed and held mine in.

Syaoran ran out of the airport and found a taxi, "Speed. I don't care how many tickets you get or how many police cars will chase you. I'll pay you this much." He whispered in the driver's ear.

The driver grinned, "You got it, Sir. Where to?"

Syaoran said, "The Spring Hospital. Get on it!" He thought, "God, not much time left! It's 11:30P.M. Please, it takes forty-five minutes from here. I need a miracle. I need to get to her!"

I sighed, "It's 11:45."

Chiharu said, "I don't think he'll come anymore."

I smiled, "I have faith he will."

Mei Ling said, "I'm scared he won't make it in time."

I said, "Keep your head up. Don't make it sound like I'm dead!"

Rika cried, "But you're dying! You're like the most sweetest girl! Why does it have to be you?"

I smiled, "We all have to go sooner or later. Trust me, it's for the best. I can't endure this pain anymore. I'm sorry."

Tomoyo said, "Don't be sorry!" The clock said 11:55. Syaoran ran into Spring Hospital. He hit the elevator button but the elevator felt forever to come down. He groaned and punched it. It was slowly going down to the first floor.

Syaoran yelled in frustration, "Forget the elevator!" He ran up the stairs. He had only two minutes left.

Syaoran cried, "Just two more floors to go!" It was 11:59. He found the room and ran inside to his angel's side.

I smiled, "Syaoran, you're here. I miss you."

Syaoran smiled weakly, "I have the cure!"

I said, "I have a favor to ask, could you read my diary? Keep it."

Syaoran said, "No, no favors! It's not late."

I said, "Syaoran, it's too late."

Syaoran cried, "No, it's not too late!" He put the medicine in the water and made me drink it. But, we all knew the effects wouldn't happen until later. Later would be too late. The clock striked midnight.

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Syaoran. I love you." I kissed him for the last time and my body fell onto him.

Syaoran was shaking, "Sakura? No, it can't be too late."

Mei Ling whispered, "No."

Tomoyo said, "This can't be." Rika and Chiharu was at loss for words.

Syaoran held onto his angel, "Please, you can't be dead! Tell me you just fell asleep! No, Sakura! You can't do this to me! I haven't seen you for five months! Do not do this to me. Stop, you promised you'd wait for me!"

Mei Ling held him, "It's okay."

Syaoran cried, "No, it's not okay!" He punched the wall and walked out of the room holding the diary. He flipped to the last entry in the book.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I have faith that I'll see Syaoran before it's my time. I know that even though the cure won't make it in time for me, it will be helpful for everyone who has the same fate as me. But, the end of my fate won't be their end. Syaoran has made a big difference in my life. I fell in love with him. He told me everyday that he loved me, but I never told him that I love him back. I know he'll come back in time for me to tell him. I have faith in him. I love him._

_- Sakura_


	2. authors note

Thank you for the small reviews. I'm sorry to say but that's the ending. It was just a simple short and sad story. If you have any ideas, that'll be cool. But, keep in mind that Sakura is already dead. What else is there that I didn't leave out? I'm sorry that it was a sad ending. But, I'm writing other stories. Read them okay? Thanks for the support. Hopefully you guys think I'm a good author.

Nevermind. I'm sorry. I will come up with a sequel. It'll be like this:

"I know how you can revive her."

Syaoran said, "Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter. You want her alive?"

Syaoran replied, "I'll do anything."

"It involves your life."

Syaoran said, "I'm here."

You interested? Review.


End file.
